Freunde 6: Der See
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Hier ist wieder eine Neue Kurzgeschichte mit Merton und Sarah. Diesmal machen beide wieder einen heimlichen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald.Es ist eine Fortsetzung der Freunde-Geschichten 1 bis 5.


_Hier ist wieder eine neue Kurzgeschichte um Merton und Sarah. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr auch mal eine Review dalasst?_

* * *

Merton stand am Fenster seines Schlafsaals und schaute über das Hogwartsgelände. Normalerweise war er ein Spätaufsteher, der von seinen Mitbewohnern geweckt wurde, aber heute hatte ihn die Sonne, die ihm ins Gesicht geschienen hatte, als ersten geweckt. Die Vögel sangen, und in der Morgensonne konnte man deutlich das frische Frühlingsgrün sehen, daß sich von Tag zu Tag mehr über die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes ausbreitete. Eigentlich könnte man langsam daran denken, das im Herbst vereinbarte Treffen mit Rongo in Angriff zu nehmen. Ja, er würde gleich nachher mit Sarah darüber sprechen. Bei diesem Wetter musste ein kleiner illegaler Ausflug in der Wald doch Spaß machen.Gleich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück zog Merton Sarah zur Seite. Als sie einigen Abstand zu den anderen Schülern hatten, sprach er sie auf das vereinbarte Wiedersehen an.„Das hätte ich wirklich fast vergessen. Wir hatten Rongo doch versprochen, uns mit ihm zu treffen, sobald das Wetter besser wird." Sarah wusste wirklich nicht, wieso sie nicht schon längst daran gedacht hatte.  
„Dann sollten wir nachher gleich Little Brother losschicken und Rongo mitteilen, daß wir übermorgen kommen. Das Wetter sieht doch aus, als ob es bis dahin schön bleiben wird. Abgemacht"  
Natürlich war Sarah einverstanden. So setzten die beiden Freunde sich am Frühstückstisch ein wenig abseits, sodaß sie während des Essens ihren Brief schreiben konnten, ohne daß jemand mitlas. Die paar Fettflecken auf dem Pergament würden Rongo bestimmt nicht stören. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer 1. Unterrichtsstunde machten sie einen eiligen Umweg zur Eulerei, wo sie Little Brother auf den kurzen Flug schickten.

* * *

Wie erwartet hatte das schöne Frühlingswetter bis zum Samstag angehalten. An windgeschützten Stellen war es sogar schon richtig warm. Allerdings hatte das gute Wetter auch einen Nachteil; schon zur Frühstückszeit waren nicht gerade wenige Schüler auf dem Gelände unterwegs, sodaß es nicht leicht war, unbemerkt in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Sie schafften es jedoch, ungesehen zu dem Weg zu gelangen, auf dem sie den Wald im Herbst geführt von Rongo wieder verlassen hatten. Wie vereinbart erwartete dieser sie hier schon.  
„Na, ist es jetzt warm genug, damit ihr 2-Beiner euch wiedermal in die Natur traut?", wurden Merton und Sarah von einem grinsenden Rongo begrüßt.  
„Also wie ihr hier im Winter ohne Kleidung überleben könnt, ist mir echt ein Rätsel.", stellte Merton fest. Ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit nickte Sarah dazu nur, während Rongo nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ich euch zuerst zeige. Das dürfte genau das Richtige für euch sein." Dabei zwinkerte er verschwörerisch.  
Sarah und Merton folgten Rongo. Dieser führte sie eine ganze Weile den Weg entlang immer tiefer in den Wald. Nach etwa 30 Minuten bog er in einen schmalen Pfad ab, den sie alleine wohl kaum bemerkt hätten. Nachdem sie diesem Pfad längere Zeit gefolgt waren, kamen sie zu einer Stelle, an der sich der Wald merklich lichtete. Rongo führte die beiden Freunde um einen Felsvorsprung herum, und plötzlich standen sie vor einem kleinen See. Von der Größe her war dieser nicht gerade bemerkenswert – er maß wohl nichtmal 50 Meter im Durchmesser –, aber rund um den See grünte und blühte es in allen Farben.  
„Wieso ist die Natur denn hier schon so weit?", wollte Sarah wissen, nachdem sie mit Merton ratlose Blicke gewechselt hatte.  
„Fasst doch mal ins Wasser! – Na los"  
Merton und Sarah sahen sich unschlüssig an, traten dann aber doch ans Ufer und hielten vorsichtig ihre Fingerspitzen ins Wasser. „Das ist ja richtig warm"  
„Genau. Deshalb wachsen hier auch das ganze Jahr über Blumen. Das Wasser des Sees ist nämlich immer so warm"  
„Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten wir Badesachen mitgebracht.", sagte Merton.  
„Genau!" Auch Sarah war seiner Meinung.  
Plötzlich hallte ein lauter, merkwürdig gezogen klingender Ruf durch den Wald. „RONGO"  
„Mein Vater sucht mich. Da muss ich erstmal schnell hin. Wartet am besten hier auf mich, der braucht euch nicht zu sehen. Ihr wisst ja, was viele meiner Leute von euch 2-Beinern halten"  
Darauf trabte Rongo in den Wald hinein und ließ die beiden Freunde allein.  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Das dauert bestimmt eine Weile, bis er zurück kommt.", fragte Sarah.  
„Hm, und wenn wir wirklich baden?", dachte Merton laut nach, „Ich meine einfach ohne was an ..." Dabei sah er Sarah unschlüssig an.  
„Du meinst einfach nackt"  
„Na ja, "  
„Wieso eigentlich nicht? – Ich meine, ich weiß, wir Jungen d'runter aussehen. – Und du weißt das doch bestimmt auch von Mädchen"  
Sarah und Merton sahen sich verlegen an. Beide waren während des Gespräches etwas rot geworden. Schließlich begannen beide ohne ein weiteres Wort, sich langsam auszuziehen. Bei der Unterwäsche zögerten sie noch einmal kurz und sahen sich unsicher an. Sarah atmete nach ein paar Sekunden tief durch und zog kurzentschlossen ihre restliche Kleidung aus. Merton folgte ihrem Beispiel. Beide vermieten es, sich direkt anzusehen. Statt dessen wanden sie sich dem Wasser zu und wateten in den See hinein. Nach einigen Schwimmzügen im sehr angenehmen Wasser fanden beide ihre Selbstsicherheit zurück. Sie durchschwammen den kleinen See kreuz und quer. Danach kabbelten sie sich im Wasser, bevor sie sich schließlich gegenseitig als Sprungturm benutzten. Ihre Scheu vor dem gegenseitigen Anblick hatten sie mittlerweile ganz vergessen.  
Nachdem sie einige Zeit wild im Wasser umher getollt waren, entschlossen sie sich, sich an Land auszuruhen. Als Sarah bei ihrer Kleidung angelangt war, drehte sie sich mit ratlosem Gesicht zu Merton um, der ein paar Meter zurückgeblieben war.  
„Sag mal, kannst du zufällig einen Zauber, um Handtücher heraufzubeschwören"  
„Scheiße. Die Kleinigkeit haben wir ganz übersehen." Dabei sah Mertons Gesichtsausdruck nicht gerade sehr intelligent aus. „Aber irgendwie müssen wir uns trocknen bekommen. Sonst erkälten wir uns"  
Damit hatte er zweifellos Recht, denn obwohl es hier in der Nähe des Sees noch deutlich milder als ohnehin schon war, war die Luft doch viel zu kühl, um längere Zeit mit nassem Körper herum zu stehen.  
„Du bist doch mit Magie aufgewachsen. Fällt dir denn keine andere Möglichkeit ein, trocken zu werden"  
„Normalerweise benutzt man dazu auch in magischen Haushalten ganz normale Handtücher. – Aber wir haben doch letztens diesen Windzauber gelernt, mit dem man sich die Haare trocken föhnen kann. Damit müssten wir uns doch auch den Rest des Körpers trocknen können"  
Merton und Sarah suchten ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Kleidung heraus. Nach ein paar Versuchen gelang es ihnen beiden, starke, warme Luftströme aus ihren Stäben austreten zu lassen. Allerdings bemerkten sie schnell, daß es schwierig war, mit diesem Luftstrom alle Stellen des Körpers zu erreichen. Deshalb föhnten sie sich gegenseitig trocken, wobei beide die Gelegenheit nutzten, sich den Körper des jeweils Anderen unauffällig genauer zu betrachten.  
Als die beiden Freunde gerade begannen, sich wieder anzuziehen, wurden sie plötzlich angesprochen: „Macht man das bei euch immer so umständlich"  
Sarah und Merton fuhren herum.  
„Wie lange bist du schon wieder hier"  
„Beobachtest du uns schon lange"  
Dabei versuchten sie, sich hinter Büschen Rongos Blicken zu entziehen.  
„Manchmal seid ihr 2-Beiner wirklich komisch. Wieso versteckt ihr euch denn? Hatte ich etwa schon jemals irgendwelchen Stoff an mir, wenn ihr mich gesehen habt? Aber wenn ihr ohne Stoff um euch 'rum hier steht, tut ihr, als ob es schlimm wäre, wenn ich euch so sehe." Rongos Blick drückte dabei echtes Unverständnis aus.  
Merton trat hinter dem Busch hervor. „Weißt du, bei uns Menschen ist es nicht üblich, daß man sich gegenseitig nackt sehen kann. – Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man sich nicht wirklich gut kennt"  
„Das betrachtet man bei uns eigentlich als unanständig.", fügte Sarah hinzu, die inzwischen auch ihre Deckung aufgegeben hatte. „...und andere dabei zu beobachten besonders"  
„Das wusste ich nicht. Ich glaube, ich verstehe viele eurer Sitten noch nicht. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, daß unsere Völker sich oft nicht so gut verstehen"  
In diesem Punkt stimmten Sarah und Merton, die sich in der Zwischenzeit fertig anzogen, Rongo zu. Dann fragten sie diesen, was sein Vater eigentlich so lange von ihm gewollt hatte.  
„Er wollte nur wissen, wo ich mich 'rumtreibe. Ich habe ihm natürlich nicht verraten, daß ich mit 2-Beinern unterwegs bin." Dabei zwinkerte er ihnen zu. „Die Unterhaltung hat höchstens 5 Minuten gedauert, aber mein Vater war fast am anderen Ende des Waldes"  
Sarah und Merton sahen sich verständnislos an. „Aber wieso konnten wir ihn denn dann so deutlich hören?", fragte Sarah schließlich.  
„Er hat natürlich sein Remotuvox benutzt"  
Sarah konnte Mertons Blick entnehmen, daß dieser genau so ahnungslos wie sie selbst war.  
„Sagt nur, ihr wisst nicht, was ein Remotuvox-Horn ist? Das ist ein Horn von einem toten Einhorn, das so bearbeitet wird, daß man alles, was man in dieses hinein spricht, in einem großen, genau definierten Gebiet hören kann. Das meines Vaters ist so eingestellt, daß der Hörbereich unseren ganzen Wald abdeckt"  
Auf ihrem weiteren Weg durch den Verbotenen Wald lernten Merton und Sarah endlich auch ein paar von dessen Bewohnern kennen, denn auch in und an dem kleinen See hatten sie keinerlei tierisches Leben sehen können. An einem mächtigen Baum, der seine Nachbarn weit überragte, zeigte Rongo ihnen einen Bowtruckle. Besonders aufregend konnten die beiden Freunde dieses kleine, auch Baumwächter genannte Tier allerdings nicht finden. Weitaus interessanter war da schon ein Augurey. Dieser große Vogel schaute die Besucher aus einem riesigen Gestrüpp heraus interessiert an und ließ dabei ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei hören. Schließlich zeigte Rongo ihnen noch einen Baum, auf dem sich ein Nest Goldener Schnatzer befand. Sowohl Sarah als auch Merton sahen zum 1. Mal mit eigenen Augen die kleinen Vögel, die die Vorlage des Schnatzes beim Quidditch gewesen waren.  
Als sie auf dem Rückweg wieder an dem kleinen, warmen See vorbei kamen, fragte Rongo, ob sie noch einmal zusammen baden wollten. Da Rongo sie nun ohnehin schon nackt gesehen hatte, stimmten Merton und Sarah zu. So tollten sie zusammen noch längere Zeit im angenehm temperierten Wasser herum. Dabei zeigte ihnen Rongo doch noch einen Bewohner des Sees, den sie vorhin nicht bemerkt hatten. Es war ein kleines, krötenähnliches Wesen mit langem Schwanz, daß ohne Hemmungen an den jungen Zentauern heran kam und sich sogar auf dessen Rücken setzte. Von den beiden Menschen ließ es sich allerdings trotz diverser Versuche nicht berühren, sonder wich diesen immer wieder aus.  
Während sich Sarah und Merton anschließend wieder gegenseitig trocken bliesen, schüttelte sich Rongo nur kurz und ließ die restliche Feuchtigkeit einfach an der Luft verdunsten. Als Rongo seine beiden Besucher nach einem sehr interessanten Tag schließlich wieder am Waldrand ablieferte, war es schon später Nachmittag. Allerdings hatte Sarah und Merton jetzt ein Problem; die gesamte Schule schien an diesem herrlichen Frühlingstag auf dem Gelände unterwegs zu sein. Wie sollten sie nur unbemerkt den Verbotenen Wald verlassen? Zum Glück hatte Rongo die rettende Idee.  
„Wartet einen Moment hier hinter den Bäumen. Ich gehe ein Stück weiter und lasse mich dann kurz sehen. Dann gucken bestimmt alle zu mir, und ihr könnt euch unbemerkt zu den anderen gesellen"  
„Danke! Wir würden nämlich Probleme bekommen, wenn uns die falschen Leute aus dem Wad kommen sehen. Tschüss dann.", verabschiedete sich Merton.  
„Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal wieder.", fügte Sarah noch hinzu.  
Rongo lief ein kurzes Stück den Weg zurück und schlug sich dann seitlich ins Gebüsch. Etwa 5 Minuten später hörten Merton und Sarah laute Rufe von anderen Schülern:  
„Guck mal, ein Zentauer"  
„Was will der denn hier"  
„Der läuft zum See"  
„Nein, jetzt ist er wieder in den Wald zurück." Während der allgemeinen Aufruhr konnten die beiden Freunde unbemerkt den Wald verlassen und sich unauffällig zu den anderen Schülern stellen, die noch einige Zeit über das eigenartige Verhalten des Zentauers rätselten. Dabei mussten sie sich sehr beherrschen, um bei den wilden Theorien ihrer Mitschüler nicht laut zu lachen. Rongos Plan war wirklich sehr gut gewesen. Und diesen Tag würden sie bestimmt nicht vergessen. 


End file.
